locorocofandomcom-20200222-history
Perculoka 2
Perculoka 2 is a secret map in LocoRoco 2. By obtaining three Bumpy Map pieces, this map will be unlocked. Description * The only map without thorns nor Mojas, thus the safest stage in the game (and in the series). * The map where you ride on a Nyokki "crown" most of the time. * All-or-nothing stage, that is, you'll miss a thing with just a mistake by falling into the water. Walkthrough Perculoka 2 is a passive all-or-nothing stage, that is, you'll miss a thing with just a mistake, although would result no harm and instead, a "Stage Clear". You could even score a fastest recorded time in clearing this stage (as low as 20 seconds). Don't fall onto the water or you may be carried by the current and bring you immediately to the goal, missing other items. The stage begins with a green Afro Nyokki to your right. Take off its "crown" and ride on it. Run your way to the right until you fall to a pit with a machine and some bouncers. The water is at the middle. Most of the time the bouncers will save you from falling into the water, except when you are unlucky enough. Go to your left, you will find a gap. MuiMui at the top will be visible at this time. Lay on the triangular device which bounces you as it keeps moving up. As you arrive at the top you will have saved the MuiMui. Go to your right to reveal a gap that leads back to the pit. Shatter the rocks at the sides of the pit and they will each reveal a berry Shatter the rocks in the machine to reveal three berries. You need precision and accuracy so that the bouncers will shoot you to the machine, so take your time. LocoRoco count must be 6 once you get in the machine. It will then transport you to another location. Then continue to the right. The next part is just easier. There are already two water pools here. The first one has a bouncer at its left, so that when you just hold the R (or R1 in PS4) button you will just bounce to the right and never fall into the water. The second is blocked by a rock. Jump on the rock as possible and avoid shattering it. On the rightmost side there is a flat spring that will catapult you to the left. Up this part to the left, the triangular device is there again, and you must use it to save the second MuiMui. If you fall to the bottom, just take note of the topology of the two water pools mentioned above. Get some berries and pickories here. Finish everything here and don't miss an item. The last point you must be in are the rotating apparatus that will eventually fall you into a switch. The switch changes the path that your LocoRoco will be catapulted, it will be to the right. You will land on a trampoline. Jump on it and land at the small platform in the middle that falls to the right. You will land on a flat spring that catapults you to the upper part and land on a trampoline. Jump on it and land on the small green platform. Get three berries here and land on the machine which houses the switch. It will transport you to another location. Continue to the right and you will encounter a bouncer. It will bounce you to the triangular device again. This will lead you to the third MuiMui. Go to your right to exit. Items Found *Garonga Stone *Rainbow Soil *Yummy Nut *Chearanka Tree MuiMui Locations of the 3 MuiMui: #... #In the second area, there is an extra area in the upper left, reachable by a bouncing platform. #... Where to find the king? In the third area, go up to the extra area above. To the left is a secret area. Trivia *Perculoka 2 is one of two stages (the other being BuiBui Fort 3) where Mojas don't thrive. *With no Moja and thorn/spike count, Perculoka 2 is the safest stage of LocoRoco 2. **However, Perculoka 2 is the stage where players get the lowest score of all stages.